The present disclosure relates to a vehicle, and, more particularly, to a hands free access system for a vehicle closure.
Numerous hands free access systems automatically open vehicle closures in response to a remote key fob. More recently, some systems utilize a gesture. Although at least somewhat effective, such gestures may be inconvenient, and perhaps difficult, for some users to operate.